Freeing Padfoot
by Cassie Lee
Summary: This was my first ever fic, and now I'm very embarressed ok? It's set after GOF and I'm sure you can guess what it's about by the title...


[A/N:This is set in the summer after GOF, actually it takes place on the 30th and 31st of July:) Not any good, but it was a pas

_ _

_[A/N:This is set in the summer after GOF, actually it takes place on the 30th and 31st of July:) Not any good, but it was a passing thought. And the slight crappyness is made up for in the sequel....kinda. This was only made to explain the sequel part anyway.]_

_{Disclaimer: You're really that stupid that I have to **tell**__ you this is JK's?}_

**Freeing Padfoot**

**(Liberatio Quem Canis)**

By Cassie Lee****

**_ _**

**Chapter I:**

** **

**Mysterious Owls******

Harry sat on his bed staring out the window, thinking about his last year at Hogwarts, thinking of all the things that had changed, he wondered how Sirius was, what was happening in the Wizarding world that he didn't know about? 

Voldemort could have taken Azkaban by now. He shuddered as he thought of the Dementors roaming free and what they could be doing. His stomach growled hungrily, he'd already had lunch, but Dudley was still on his diet so lunch would have only filled a rabbit. He decided to try and think of happier things, and he remembered the train journey to back to Kings Cross. 

The games of Exploding Snap, the icy pumpkin juice, then he wondered what new jokes Fred & George had made with his Triwizard winnings by now. He laughed to himself thinking of all the different things Neville could turn into this year, he imagined Hermione's disapproving frown when Neville turned into a chicken or some other animal. Then he remembered Hermione doing something quite strange at the station when they had said goodbye, she had kissed him on the cheek before joining her parents. He smiled slightly remembering this, but then smiled wider as he thought about Cho Chang. Then his smile faded again as he remembered her silent tears at the leaving feast. Cedric Diggory's slightly stunned face as he fell dead next to him a couple of weeks ago flashed in front of his eyes. 

Then the sound of flapping wings awoke him from his memories, Hedwig flew through the window and landed next to him on his bed. She had a small piece of parchment attached to her leg, Harry took it off and saw that it read simply _'Free!'_ Harry stared at the parchment, trying to figure out what on earth it meant. His mind was blank it didn't mean anything at all to him, he looked at the writing and knew it was familiar, but whose was it?

Harry was still staring down at the parchment when the doorbell rang downstairs. Harry knew the Dursleys weren't expecting anyone, because they always made a big fuss over guests and Harry was always asked to be quiet and stay in his room. He crept downstairs, the note still clutched in his hands as he watched Uncle Vernon go into the front hall to answer the door.

'Yes?' he said when he saw who was standing on his front step, 'If you're selling we're not buying.'

Harry crept up to uncle Vernon and peered around him. When he saw who was standing there his jaw dropped.

*****

**Chapter II**

** **

**Tea & Biscuits**

When the man on the doorstep saw Harry standing there he grinned at him, but Harry didn't grin back, he simply yelled, making Uncle Vernon jump.

'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE, HUH? You could have been seen,' he said more quietly after realising he'd been yelling. Uncle Vernon rounded on him,

'Y-you know this man,' he said angrily, swelling up slightly and glancing at the man's messy hair.

'Oh-yeah,' said Harry now that he remembered Uncle Vernon was there too, 'Uncle Vernon,' he said, smiling again, 'this is my godfather Sirius Black!'

'Pleased to meet you,' said Sirius, still grinning and now looking as though he was trying to hold back a laugh.

Uncle Vernon now looked terrified at the sight of Sirius, but said as pleasantly as he could,

'Oh-yes very nice to meet you,' he was now pulling Sirius inside and sitting him down in the living room obviously not wanting to make a muderer angry, especially a wizard one,

'Now would you like some tea or something Mr. Black?'

'Actually that would be nice,' replied Sirius. Then Uncle Vernon hurried out of the room, and Harry was sure he was off to warn Aunt Petunia that there was a murderer in their house. Sirius now turned quickly towards Harry and said urgently, 'Don't say anything for a moment, I need to explain.' Harry nodded, so Sirius continued,

'Peter was spotted last week by several wizards, while he was following orders from Voldemort, he was also caught on a muggle security camera which was sent to Fudge who finally agreed that Peter is still alive. Remus showed me the paper last week the front page said, well read it yourself,' he handed Harry a slightly crumpled newspaper clipping that read: 

**_Ministry's biggest mess-up._**

**_ _**

_The Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge has today put out an official apology to Sirius Black. _The Daily Prophet_ can exclusively reveal that Peter Pettigew who was thought to have been murdered by Black 14 years ago has been spotted by several wizards. The fact that Pettigrew still exists matches with evidence given to Mr. Fudge by _Harry Potter _and _Albus Dumbledore_ a year ago. An enquiry is being made against Mr.Fudge who failed to take this information to the Ministry. All thismeans Black is clear of all charges & Mr. Fudge is calling for Black to collect his Order of Merlin 2nd Class to make up for going to Azkaban for 12 years. The Ministry is now searching for Pettigrew as it seems he was responsible for the 12 muggles who died 14 years ago. This could possibly mean that Sirius Black will search for his g-_

_ _

Here it looked as though the paper had been purposely ripped, but Harry looked up at Sirius hardly daring to believe it, 'But this-this means that….' He looked into Sirius' eyes and Sirius grinned at him again.

'It means,' he continued for Harry, 'that I'm free!'

'You sent this then?' asked Harry holding up the parchment that was still in his hand.

'You don't recognise my writing yet?' Sirius asked pretending to look hurt. Uncle Vernon returned holding a plate of biscuits followed by Aunt Petunia carrying tea on a tray and an extremely nervous looking Dudley looked around the door, but not daring to come in.

'Wha-what brings you to the area Mr. Black?' Aunt Petunia asked while pouring the tea.

'Actually, I was wondering if I could take Harry for the rest of the summer,' said Sirius looking down at Harry and smiling when he heard him gasp.

'I've convinced Dumbledore that Remus and I can look after my godson ourselves especially since Voldemort thinks you're here,' he said to Harry. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia looked horrified at the thought that another wizard knew where they lived.

'H-how many of _you_ know where we live?' asked Uncle Vernon now looking angry again. Harry glanced at Sirius and they agreed silently that they could have some fun with them.

'Oh all wizards have known I've been here since I arrived, I mean I am famous after all.'

'Yes definitely,' went on Sirius, 'After Harry defeated the most powerful Dark wizard when he was one, all the evil ones have wanted to come here especially Voldemort.'

'Th-they want to come here?' said Uncle Vernon, now sounding nervous again. Harry wanted to get back to the subject of him leaving with Sirius so he thought he'd have to tell them with a grin that;

'Your house is surrounded by magic so no _Dark_ wizards can get here, but _others_ can.'

'Harry might have to come back for a while next summer it depends what's happening in our world,' said Sirius looking as though he wanted to get on too.

'Have I seen you before Mr. Black?' asked Aunt Petunia finding her voice again, then Harry remembered, almost laughing she had on the news two years ago.

'Do you remember the day Aunt Marge came?' asked Harry quickly continuing before they remembered too much of Marge's last visit, 'Remember the news, Uncle Vernon said that his hair was a mess and they should tell you where he escaped from. They didn't say 'cause he escaped from wizard prison.' At this Aunt Petunia looked quite alarmed and put her arm around Dudley who had sidled into the room.

'Um-yes that wasn't the best of photos was it,' said Sirius smiling, 'it is nice to see you again Petunia, it's been, what 18 years?' Aunt Petunia's eyes widened,

'L-lily's graduation. You're Sirius?'

'Yes we have been over that, sorry about that frog by the way...you should go get your things Harry, I'm sure your Aunt & Uncle don't want me here any longer.'

*****

**Chapter III**

** **

**Old Memories**

Harry left the room, not noticing that he was being followed by Dudley until he reached his room.

'How did _you _defeat a evil wizard?' he asked sitting down on Harry's bed and watching him.

'You mean how did escape him 4 times, and your parents wouldn't like it if they knew you were talking to me.'

Dudley shrugged and asked, 'Is he really your godfather?' 

'Uh huh,' Harry replied while shooing Hedwig back into her cage.

'Who's Remus?' At this question Harry looked up and smiled, 

'He's a werewolf and he and Sirius were my parents best friends, and is that all because I want to get out of here.'

'Yeah,' added Dudley, 'who's Dumdlebore?'

'_Dumbledore_ is my headmaster and the greatest wizard there is.' replied Harry now getting impatient, 'Though I wonder about that, as it was his idea to bring me here.'

Harry turned and left the room dragging his trunk down the stairs and back into the living room then he realised there was something Sirius hadn't told him.

'Sirius how are we getting to Professor Lupin's?' he asked.

Well,' said Sirius, standing now Harry was back, 'for one thing you can call him Remus now, and I thoughtyou might have had enough of Portkeys for a while so after a bit of searching I found something you might like a bit better.' By now they were out in the hall, Harry carrying Hedwig's cage and Sirius lugging Harry's trunk and smiling at his quizzical look. 'I believe you've used it once before though I'm not sure you'd remember,' he continued while opening the door. Harry gasped and Dudley whispered, 'Wow,' under his breath.

'You found it!' Harry said excitedly examining the very large motorbike sitting outside 4 Privet Drive, 'I mean, it is the same one?'

'The one and only!' Sirius laughed at Harry's excited face.

Harry suddenly stopped looking at the motorbike and went into a kind of trance. He could see different pictures flashing before his eyes; _a flash of green light, a very devastated young man looking sadly around with a baby in his arms, another man, this one huge trying to comfort the first and then taking the baby off him._

_'No, I'll take Harry, I'm his godfather Hagrid….'_

_ _

'Harry, Harry, HARRY!' Harry looked around someone was calling him, and then he remembered where he was. He was still in Privet Drive and Sirius was holding his shoulders looking at him with sad eyes, 'Are you all right Harry?' he asked when Harry looked upat him.

'Yeah, I'm-I'm fine,' he said not really feeling fine at all. Sirius looked at him as though he knew he was lieing, then turned back to the Dursleys and said, 'Thanks for the tea we'll go now.' 

Then after somehow putting the trunk in the compartment under the seat he hoisted Harry up onto the giant motorbike, passing him a helmet he said, 'Now here's the fun part,' before putting his own helmet on. The engine revved up and Harry put his hands round Sirius' waist before the bike flew up into the evening sky.

*

_The wind rustled through his hair making him shiver while he was still fighting hopelessly to keep his godson, to no avail._

__'Okay, then take this Hagrid, I won't be needing it anymore.'

__'If-if ya sure, Sirius I'm really sorry.' The young man turned away to try and hide the fact that there were silent tears streaming down his face. The huge man got on the bike with the baby and they were flying over the town, flying away from the destruction, the death and sadness. Then over the water he could see no more, the baby was asleep in the giant's arms and everything faded.

_The_pictures now were of the same baby being poked and pinched by a big fat baby making the smaller cry.

_*_

'Harry, Harry wake up we're here, we're home,' Sirius said holding the still sleeping Harry. Harry's eyes fluttered open with a sad expression clearly inside them that had been there at the Dursley's,

'I remember,' he whispered shivering slightly at the cool breeze blowing.

'Okay Harry, let's go inside and you can tell me,' Sirius replied to Harry who clearly wasn't fully awake yet. Harry swung his left leg back over the bike and landed on both feet on the ground. In front of him was a small cottage with a thatched roof and a small front garden with a low front gate.

'Wow, is this it is this where we're going to live?' Harry asked taking in his surroundings.

'Yup,' replied Sirius, 'it's kept me busy in the last few weeks believe me,' he continued leading him down the front path and opening the door with his key, 'Voila!'

Harry was speechless as he stared around the house that was obviously not a one story cottage, then he noticed Sirius standing nervously by the door waiting for a reaction from Harry.

'It's-it's great,' said Harry still trying to find the words.

'You mean it? I mean I didn't know what you'd like, being a fifteen year old boy and all and it was a long time ago, when I was 15 and my room was full of Filbuster fireworks and dungbombs to give to Filch.'

'Sirius, it's _fine_, really, I wouldn't care if you took me to live in a cave, 'cause you've freed me from the Dursleys and so this is the best birthday present ever!'

**Chapter IV:**

** **

**MHPP** **vs** **F&G**

_(or Moony, Harry, Padfoot and Prongs vs Fred & George)_

After exploring the house Harry managed to find his new bedroom, so he could unpack. His new room had pale blue carpet and walls of red, there was a built in wardrobe on the left side of the room and his bed and a desk on the right. He opened the chest of drawers under his window to find some new cloths that were actually the right size as well as some new robes. 

He discovered the door next to his wardrobe went to his own bathroom with his own talking mirror. He was about to go back downstairs when a picture hanging above his bed caught his eye. 

He lifted it off the wall and saw 5 people standing (well 4, 1 lying) in the photo talking (burbling) adamantly to each other about something. One man had light, sandy coloured hair and kind, blue eyes, the next had scruffy, dark hair and deep laughing, brown eyes, the last man had messy black hair and dark, friendly eyes. This man was talking to a pretty woman with long auburn hair and sparkling, emerald green eyes, she was holding a small baby with the man's messy black hair and the woman's sparkling, emerald green eyes.

Underneath this picture it had been signed by each person:

Moony,Lily,Padfoot, Prongs and n(Harry)4 ever.

Harry was about to put the picture back when he noticed a small dent in the wall, he was just about to put his finger on it when there was a knock on his door,

'Harry, you hungry?' called Sirius through the door. Harry quickly put the picture back answering 'definitely' and resolving to check it out later, when Sirius came in. One glance at Harry told him all he needed to know,

'You found it then did you?' he asked looking at the photo, 'that was taken before all the real trouble started. Or at least before we thought it started, notice someone missing?'

'Wormtail,' Harry whispered frowning, 'I thought he owed me his life he doesn't have very good way of showing it does he?'

'No, we must have saved him heaps of times, but he rewards us with killing us and sending us to Azkaban. I'm guessing you found the other bit then, as the picture's still swaying?' asked Sirius smiling at Harry again.

'Other bit?'

'Here,' said Sirius, lifting up the picture and pressing the dent with his finger. Harry gasped as a hole appeared in the wall, it was full of dungbombs, Filbuster fireworks and many other pranks and fun things.

'Wow,' said Harry making Sirius grin again.

'I told you my room used to be full of dungbombs and stuff, I thought you could have my old room as you still have three years in which you can terrorise Hogwarts!'

'That's Fred and George's territory, I'm just the innocent hero that only Snape suspects anything of,' answered Harry, 'in fact Hagrid thinks that those two could give you four a run for your money.'

'Oh does he now? Well his memory's obviously going in his old age, and I wonder how far they could have got with out the Marauders Map.'

'They idolise you for that by the way, they said they owe you every thing!'

'Well I might have to meet them then, won't I?'

'Can I invite the Weasleys?'

'Hmm, maybe, how many of them are there now by the way? I lost track after Bill and Charlie or maybe there was another one.'

'Well before you went to Azkaban there would have been Bill, Charlie, pompous Percy, Fred & George, and now there's Ron and Ginny too.'

'Wow Arthur has been busy since last time I saw him, fancy looking after all those children. He was Head Boy in our 2nd year at Hogwarts,' Sirius explained to Harry who was starting to get lost, 'He & Molly had enough of us four to last them a life time. They were also in the league against Voldemort with us.'

'Why is all this stuff still in here though?' asked Harry still curious.

'This was my parents house and when they died they left it to me to have when I was ready, but when I was taken to Azkaban, I told Dumbledore to tell Remus to take my house because he was having trouble finding one, my parents sound proofed the basement so he could use it every month and I knew Peter was the spy, not him. Though I couldn't tell Dumbledore that 'cause he wouldn't believe me. 

I guess Remus just left it here, 'cause I know he knew about it and only he , Lily, James and I could open it, Peter wasn't with us then either.'

'I can't then?' asked Harry wondering why he was being shown this then.

'Yes, you're related to both Lily and James so you can as well. There's one little favour I have to ask you to add on all this.'

'What?' asked Harry thinking a favour from a prankster couldn't be anything good.

'You have to feed this,' he held up what looked like a dead mouse, 'to Mrs Norris we never got the chance,' Sirius said almost sadly.

Harry laughed at Sirius' strange request, 'You're meant to be my responsible guardian, what will it do any way?'

'Firstly, James was meant to do the responsible bit and I promised no matter what I'd lead you astray, I can't go back on my promises. And Secondly, it's meant to turn her fluorescent pink! Though it might not, as we invented it.' 

That did it Harry was laughing harder than he had in a long time and all he had to do was imagine a pink Mrs Norris to start it off again finally he needed to breath again so he stopped and said,

'I-I'll do it!' He needed a laugh anyway.

'Great, now lets find Remus and get some food, oh, but I thought you might need this,' said Sirius standing and passing Harry a blank piece of parchment. Harry looked at him curiously, 'The Marauder's map? I can't open it magic's not aloud in the summer'

'Still? I thought that would be long gone by now.'

'It was around when you were at school?' Harry asked curious again, he'd never had his father around to tell him about his days at Hogwarts.

'Around? We caused it, your father and I blew up the shed out there,' Sirius answered jabbing his thumb in the direction of the back garden, 'anyway, I solemnly swear I am up to no good!' Ink seeped out of the parchment until the map of Hogwarts was in Harry's hands.

'Where-'

'Dumbledore sent it saying that at least Fred and George don't have it, he wants you to have it and he hopes to meet you down one of the secret passages one day.'

'Oh.'

They both went back downstairs to find Remus asleep with his head on the kitchen table.

'Shh!' said Sirius creeping up behind him obviously going back to his old ways very quickly, 'wake up Moony it's time to go down to the willow, Prongs is waiting with the cloak.'

'Wha' abou' Pe'er?' asked Remus obviously still asleep.

'He decided to go play with Tom Riddle instead.'

'Oo?'

'Mouldy Voldie, ya know? Voldemort?'

'That's nice,' replied Remus, but then all that was being said seemed to sink in, 'WHAT? Padfoot what are you on about? I'm in the kitchen and Prongs died 14 years ago.'

'You didn't seem to think that a moment ago!'

'_Sirius,_' Remus sighed, obviously was used to being waken up like this.

'Oh no, he's serious now Harry he used my real name you better run!'

Harry definitely couldn't go anywhere right now he was sitting on the floor laughing.

'Harry?' Remus asked getting very confused now.

'_Harry_ you know James' son?' Harry peered around Sirius from his position on the floor, still laughing, 'Hi Professor!'

Sirius sighed, 'it's _Remus_, Harry or Moony if you prefer.'

'Yes I'm not a professor any more Harry, when did you get here by the way?'

'Sirius got me this afternoon, didn't he tell you?'

'You really think that Sirius would be that responsible? I guess you haven't known him that long have you?'

'He's moody Harry, he's using my real name again,' Sirius said in a very audible whisper, 'he's always being so serious.'

'Really, I was under the impression that _you_ were Sirius, and I was _Remus, _that's _Harry._'

'Oh don't start that again, I'll agree with Lily now, it _is_ getting old.'

'Of course it is,it's _21_ years since you started that and Lily tried to convince you after 7 and _now_ you realise it's old!' Harry cleared his throat seeing this could go on for a while and said,

'_I_ was under the impression that we had food in this house. And aren't you two a bit old for this?' he asked.

'Oh, of course Harry, but maybe it's easier to owl for a pizza tonight. Really Sirius you're meant to be his godfather, you're meant to be setting an example.'

'Yeah, but he also lives with you, so you can set the example and I can carry out my promise to James. Plus-' Sirius added with a sly grin on his face.

'Oh-no not that grin Sirius, I saw that grin for over seven years and the result of that grin nearly always ended us in detention.'

' Oh, but Remus, _we're_ not at Hogwarts any more so _we_ can't get any detentions, besides we never got to test out that Mrs Norris food we made.' With that Remus' tired face suddenly, had grin plastered on it not unlike Sirius'.

'Oh, in that case... that stupid cat still doesn't trust me, followed me all round Hogwarts when I was teaching.'

Harry sighed seeing this wasn't getting him anywhere, so he scribbled down a pizza order and tied it to Hedwig's leg telling her to be quick. With that he sat in a chair listening to the two Marauders arguing over the best way to get Mrs Norris to eat a mouse until they both jumped when Hedwig and a delivery owl came in through the window with two large pizzas and garlic bread.

*****

Later that evening all 3 sat around the fire; Sirius in a big squishy armchair, Remus in a smaller, while Harry was laying on the thick carpeted floor.

'Remindme again why I got the floor,' Harry said in a mock-grumpy tone. Sirius shrugged,

'We're bigger than you?'

'I didn't think dogs were allowed on the furniture,' said Harry even though he was quite happy on the floor, an argument with these two, he had found, was funny and hard to resist. He almost shuddered to think what the 4 Marauders were like all together. No-3 Marauders, Harry no longer counted Wormtail as one.

Remus snorted into his coffee at this,

'Y'know he's got a point there Padfoot,' he said laughing.

'But I saved you from the Dursleys didn't I?'

'Ok, ok you win, where did you find your bike by the way?'

'Hagrid kept it this whole time and after the newspaper article on me he thought it was time I got it back. I hope he didn't let any of his _pets_ near it,' replied Sirius.

'Hmm,' Harry murmured thoughtfully. Sirius bit his lip then decided to ask the question he'd been thinking all afternoon,

'Harry what was wrong this afternoon when you were looking at the bike? You were staring into another world.'

'You said I might remember the bike, and, well I did,' Harry said simply. Sirius raised his eyebrows knowing he wasn't saying something,

'You were only one Harry.'

'Well, I've been dreaming of that bike since then, and tonight I saw more. I saw every thing, I saw _you_.' Sirius' face fell slightly and both Harry and Remus heard him mutter; 'Damn Dementors.'

'Well I think it's time for bed we'll be busy tomorrow,' Remus said covering the uneasy silence. Harry raised an eyebrow, but Sirius and Remus just smiled.

'Fine, don't tell me, just don't be surprised if you find dungbombs in your bed in the morning,'Harry grinned, 'I happen to know where there is a good supply of them.' 

They all went to bed, and when he checked on him Sirius found Harry fast asleep with a smile on his lips.

**Chapter V:**

** **

**The 2nd Best Birthday Present Ever!**

Even after telling Sirius that living with him was the best birthday present ever, Harry woke up the next morning totally oblivious to what day it was. He dressed in his new, proper fitting jeans and a t-shirt, before going downstairs for breakfast.

'Morning Harry!' said Sirius grinning.

'Morning Sirius, Remus,' replied smiling back curiously, 'What's for breakfast?'

'Ahh, truly James' son first words in the room; "what's for breakfast!"You'll enjoy Sirius' company then,' said Remus, also smiling at him.

'But I believe my first words in the room were: "Morning Sirius, Remus,' Harry replied, quickly learning how to put the mischievous glint in his eyes.

'Oh, honestly you two are as bad as each other,' Remus said, 'I give up!'

'Yay, I won! Now what _is_ for breakfast?'

'Pancakes this morning, just don't dis my cooking abilities,' Sirius answered. As Remus groaned at the thought of Sirius cooking.

'Um-Remus, what are exactly Sirius' cooking abilities?' asked Harry nervously.

'Pancakes and toast are pretty much the extent of them, anyway I thought you should have learned being around Fred and George that no food should be excepted,' said Remus remembering his teaching experiences clearly.

'Oh,' said Harry, carefully eying his plate.

'Don't worry Harry I wouldn't put anything in _yours_ today,' Sirius reassured him with a grin, which was replied with raised eyebrows from both Harry and Remus. They both cautiously ate their breakfast, managing not to turn into anything that day. 

Just as Harry was taking his plate to the sink which was already magically washing Sirius' plate, he heard a knock on the _back_ door.

'Could you get that please Harry?' Sirius asked from behind his newspaper, Harry raised his eyebrows, but went any way. He slowly opened the back door and for the second time in two days his jaw dropped.

'SURPRISE!' standing in the back garden were, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, actually it looked like all the Weasleys, Remus (when did he leave the room?) Seamus, Dean, Neville, and lots of other people he knew including;

'Professor Dumbledore? What are you doing here sir?' Harry asked.

'I just dropped by to see how you were doing and to wish you a happy birthday Harry,' Dumbledore replied cheerfully, his blue eyes twinkling. Something in Harry's mind finally clicked as he remembered with a jolt that today was his 15th birthday!

'This is all for me?' he asked spotting the mountain of presents sitting on a table on the other side of the garden.

'Every last one,' replied Sirius coming out behind Harry.

'Wow this is the be-no, sorry, second best birthday present ever!'

'Good now go talk to your friends while I sort out Fred and George,' said Sirius grinning.

'OK,' replied Harry, then quietly followed Sirius over to the twins.

'Hi boys, judging by the fact you're trying to hide fireworks in my garden, I'll say that you're Fred and you're George,' Sirius pointed to each twin correctly.

'Yeah, how'd you know?' they replied grinning.

'I've heard a lot about you two, plus you're wearing your Weasley jumpers!' Fred and George looked at each others jumpers realising one had a big letter G and the other an F.

'Oh,' they said sheepishly, 'who're you?'

'Me? I'm Sirius Black at your service, otherwise known as Padfoot,' Sirius did a mock-bow.

'_You're_ Sirius Black?' their eyes widened.

'Yep, amazing what a shower, some food and a haircut every 14 years can do isn't it?' Harry grinned as realisation of what Sirius had earlier said came into the twin's minds,

'Harry? What are you doing?' Ron had come over to where Harry was standing quietly watching Sirius.

'Shh, look,' was Harry's reply not looking up.

'Um- I was wondering did you say your name was Padfoot?' Fred asked oblivious to Harry and now Ron watching them and laughing silently.

'The one and only!' Harry and Ron couldn't keep their laughing silent anymore seeing how slow the twins were being. Sirius turned around and sighed,

'I should have known you wouldn't go off somewhere else, like father, like son.'

'S-sorry,' Harry laughed, 'couldn't help myself, I wanted to see how long it would take for them to figure it out,' he smiled innocently.

'A-hem!' Sirius, Ron and Harry turned to see Fred and George looking at them expectantly, 'what's going on?'

'Ah, well, Harry should you tell them or should I?'

'Oh, can I?' Sirius nodded so Harry continued, 'Fred, George meet Padfoot from Moo-'

'Padfoot, Harry what are you doing the guests are that way,' Remus had walked over to their corner of the garden.

'Ok, slight change, meet Padfoot _and_ Moony from Moony, _Wormtail_,' Harry spat out the name with a sneer, surprising Fred and George, 'Padfoot and,' he sighed, 'Prongs.'

'_Professor Lupin_ you're Moony? After all those times you told us off for sneaking around passage ways?' Fred asked incrediously.

'And _Sirius Black_ is Padfoot?' asked George just as amazed.

'I told you off because we had a mister Sirius Black on the run and you weren't meant to be sneaking around,' Lupin said not bothering to hide his obvious enjoyment of the situation.

'Yep, he knew that I could remember every passage we ever used, and I am mass murderer after all,' Sirius mocked.

'If you're Padfoot,' Fred pointed to Sirius,

'And you're Moony,' George pointed to Remus,

'Then who're Prongs and Wormtail?' they asked together, not meaning to ask like that, but going back to the old habit of finishing each others sentences without realising. Three sets of eyes moved to Harry who shrugged and sighed,

'This isn't turning out well is it? Well I think they have a right to know, they trusted your map for years,' Harry looked up from the dirt he'd been staring at, thinking and continued, 'Prongs was James Potter, my dad and _Wormtail_,' he spat the name again, 'was _Peter Pettigew_' Fred and George looked at each other then nodded and turned to Ron and said simultaneously,

'And you _knew _aboutthis?' Harry laughed and turned back to Sirius, the mischievous glint back in his eyes,

'When's it time for cake?'

'Told you, always thinking about his stomach,' said Remus walking back to the guests.

'My perfect son,' was Sirius' reply starting to walk back with Harry, but then he turned back and said, 'You two keep those fireworks out of my garden, the ladder to the roof is round the side of the house,' and with that he took Harry back to the guests.

'Harry where _have_ you been? Where's Ron?' Sirius grinned and left Harry with Hermione.

'We thought Fred and George would like to know where the map came from and now Ron's getting the third degree for not telling them sooner,' said Harry innocently and almost to his surprise Hermione giggled. 'Hey Herm did you ever go to Bulgaria?'

'Um, yeah I did,' said Hermione said with raised eyebrows, 'did you just call me Herm?'

'Oh, yeah I just thought that for 4 years we've called you Hermione and Herm's just easier to say,' Harry shrugged.

'Oh it's fine it just surprised me that's all, oh, but you should have seen Bulgaria it was beautiful and Victor showed me all these great places and we've decided, just to stay friends, oh here comes Ron, I'll tell you about it later please don't tell him I went, you won't will you?' Harry raised his eyebrows, but shook his head in response just as Ron reached the table where they were sitting.

'Harry you should have seen their faces they couldn't believe that we knew all this time!' Ron was about to continue when they heard someone yell;

'CAKE TIME!' the three teenagers looked up to see Remus and Sirius walking towards them with a _giant_ chocolate mudcake, which was set on the table in front of Harry.

'Sirius didn't cook this did he?' Harry asked grinning from ear to ear.

'Nope,' Remus answered lighting the candles with a wave of his wand, 'I believe this cake was made by Mrs Weasley, now blow out the candles and make a wish Harry!' Harry looked down at his first ever birthday cake and thought hard, he took a deep breath and blew thinking _I wish Mum and Dad were here._

Everyone cheered as the last candle went out and started singing 'happy birthday'

_Well maybe this summer isn't going to be that bad after all._

_******_

_ _

_[A/N:That's it. The sequel thingy is called 'Padfoot's Request' and Harry uses the 'Mrs Norris food,' and the new DADA professor is a surprise for Sirius, Remus _and _Harry.' R/R if ya nice , Flamers cool off, then try. TTFN:) Anna, no laughing!]_


End file.
